The Bet
by SedgwickFan
Summary: Brenda decides it's time to have a little fun while Fritz is on an important phone call.


She excitedly jingled her keys and she walked up the steps to his front door. Brenda hadn't seen him for two days; work had kept them both extremely busy. His invitation this morning for dinner tonight had caused her to think (or, more like fantasize) about him all day at work. She'd  
had to make up an excuse about tiredness at one point, when Sergeant Gabriel whistled to her and waved her his hand in front of her dazed face, and she did her best to hide the blush she felt creeping up into her face. She certainly hoped he was _up_ for things tonight, because she definitely was. She slipped her key into his front door, and on the other side, she saw Fritz standing at the roundtable in his kitchen, on what appeared to be a very involved phone call. She couldn't help but look him up and down…it was when he was like this, in his button down shirt and black Chinos with his tie loosened that she thought he looked incredibly sexy. While he snacked on a strawberry, he looked slightly annoyed, but when he saw her his face lit up. "Hey!" he mouthed to her with a smile and held out his hand.

She took it and he pulled her to him, and he planted a lingering kiss on her lips. She smiled wickedly at him. Standing on her tiptoes, she whispered in his ear: "I've been thinking of you allllll day long, Agent Howard…and I'd bet the bank I can get you off this phone…" He covered the mouthpiece with his hand.  
"And I'd bet I'll be on this damn phone call with my boss for the next hour. This friggin' case is a complete mess. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'll try to be fast. There's some of your merlot in the fridge still, if you want it. Oops. Yes, sir, yes, I'm here. I'm sorry, could you repeat that last part?"

He got back to his call, but Brenda decided it would be fun to try to make good on her bet. She stepped back from him and smiled seductively, which caught his attention_. Quickly_. She slowly pulled the tie of her jacket apart and let it fall from her hands. He was staring intently at her. When Brenda wanted to be cute, she was adorably cute…but when she wanted to be sexy, she could turn him on with just a simple look.

She pulled the jacket from her shoulders and let it slide to the floor. As she walked slowly over to the counter, she reached behind her head and pulled the elastic ponytail holder from her hair, and her blond hair was free to cascade over her shoulders and around her face. She reached for a strawberry and as she pulled the green stem off, she slowly began to walk back to him, watching him the entire time. She placed the strawberry gently between her teeth, and leaned up to him, daring him with her eyes to take it. He leaned down to her and grasped the strawberry with his mouth, quietly moving the phone. Her tongue slowly danced with his, and he reveled in the taste of the juicy fruit, and in the taste of her. They pulled apart, smiling at each other as they chewed. She was driving him insane, and she knew it.  
She stepped closer to him, and reached up to the knot of his already loosened tie. She could hear his boss, animatedly hammering away on the other end of the line, and she kept her eyes focused on his as she slowly began to pull the silk tie through the knot. He could see her eyes were

clouded with the desire she felt for him, and the fact that she was being agonizingly slow and deliberate with her movements only managed to turn him on a little more.  
"I'm sorry, sir. You cut out there for a second. What was that?"  
She smiled at him and she pulled the tie from his neck and threw it on the floor behind her. She feathered a kiss on his lips, and moved over to his ear; he could feel her breathing on it, and tried not to shudder with excitement. She kissed him there, and then along his jawline, and down to his neck as she used her hands to slowly untuck his button down shirt from his pants. She could feel his temperature begin to rise, and he leaned his head back and sighed. Her tongue flicked into the hollow spot between his neck and sternum and she gently suckled; it was one of his many buttons, and she suspected that she was pushing it. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard the barely audible growl come from him. Her nimble fingers began to unbutton his shirt, and he watched as each button slowly came undone. She slid her hands inside his shirt and moved them to his shoulders, and she pushed the shirt down his arms and off, and she watched it land on the floor behind him. She continued to kiss him, and it was torture for him; he loved it. She lifted up his undershirt and reached for his belt. As she began to pull the leather flap from the metal buckle, he grabbed her wrist and shot her a warning glance. She smiled at him, and gently disengaged her wrist from his grasp. He could see from her face that she was determined to have her way. She continued her slow work with the belt, and when it was undone, she slowly pulled it from its loops and added it to the pile on the floor.

"Uhhhhh…yes, sir, I think that we be the um, correct avenue of action to take…"  
She could feel her own temperature rising now. Her hand moved down the front of his Chinos, and she felt him stir under her fingertips. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes; she was killing him.  
"Yes sir. Yes, I think that would be a good idea…" he hoped his boss couldn't detect the huskiness that had crept into his voice. She popped the button on his pants and began to work on the zipper, all the while smiling her best charming smile at him. Not that she needed to be charming; he was already in the bag. He tried to control his breathing.  
"Well, it sounds like we pretty much have a handle on the plan, sir. I'm sorry, since we're about wrapped up here, can we finish this off tomorrow? Seems I have another call coming in, one that I've been expecting and need to take…thank you, sir. Yes, first thingtomorrow…goodbye…" He managed to slam the phone down as he took a handful of her silky hair. She saw the desire in his eyes, and knew that they mirrored her own eyes. He crushed his mouth to hers, and ran his hands through her long hair. Never breaking contact, he gently but firmly grabbed her wrists and began to slowly back her up to the closed front door.

"My turn…" he seductively whispered to her, and backed her against the door. He intertwined his fingers with hers, and slowly slid them up against the door and over her head. His mouth melded with hers again, and she trembled with need for him. His tongue delicately and seductively explored the inside of her mouth, and he heard the soft moan escape from her. She could feel the heat radiating between their bodies, and it only served to heighten her already aroused state. He continued the delicious assault with his mouth when he moved to her neck, still holding her hands up and away from her. Not being able to use her hands was the most exquisite torment she had ever endured; he was free to do what he wanted, and she was helpless to respond with her hands. He purposely pinned her against the door, and an involuntary gasp escaped from her when she felt the extension of his desire against her. On the edge of explosion, he released her hands and pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. Both on the edge, it suddenly became a race to see who could undress who faster. He kissed her again, with a little more force this time as they slid to the floor. He gently placed her head against the hardwood floor, and they could hardly see straight from being in their desire filled haze. As he positioned himself above her, she smiled at him and whispered four little words:

"I won the bet."

And it was a bet he knew he was certainly willing to lose every time.


End file.
